I Believe
by prexus
Summary: Carved into the trunk of the tree were the words: Draco L. Malfoy Genvra A. Weasley.'


**I Believe**

by prexus

Summary: A one-shot songfic. D/G`shipping. There's no real plot. Ginny goes somewhere she hasn't been since _that_ happened and she remembers.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as Ms. Rowling's is obviously not mine. =] The song (I Believe) and lyrics do not belong to me. They belong to Diamond Rio and whatever company makes money off of his voice. ^^;;

**_Every now and then,_**_  
**Soft as breath upon my skin,**  
**I feel you come back again.**_

She breathed deeply. The air was not quite smothering, but just enough to mark the beginning of summer. It was all so familiar. _Too familiar_. It could've been the way the wind softly, almost playfully, blew at her hair. It could've been the way the cloudless, blue sky would reach from end to end. Or perhaps even the way the warm air caressed her skin, reminding her of the way he held her, his even breaths tickling the skin on her neck. 

  
  
**_And it's like you haven't been,  
Gone a moment from my side.  
Like the tears were never cried,  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me._**

Closing her eyes, she let her lips bring out a small peaceful smile. The girl, more like young woman, knew exactly where she was going. She had walked down this path so many times before. _With him_. Yes, with him. But she was not sad at the reminder. The girl was not one to mourn over her losses. No, instead she would celebrate all the times they had been together. All the years they had shared with each other, teasing and telling each other secrets.

  
  
**_And with all my heart I'm sure,  
We're closer than we ever were.  
I don't have to hear or see,_**

 He always knew if she was there, watching him. And he would pretend he didn't sense her leaning against the doorway, her eyes burning into his back. He would let her creep forward and just as she would reach out to touch him, he would turn around and grasp her by the waist. And they would laugh as if they didn't give a care about the world. It was all different now, of course. But she was still content.

  
**_I've got all the proof I need.  
There are more than angels watching over me.  
I believe, Oh I believe._**

Stopping in the middle of the dirt path, she looked around at her surroundings, searching. There it is. She had spotted a small sturdy tree. The young woman walked closer to it, until the trunk was within arms distance. She ran her hands along the smooth bark of the Birch Tree. This was the tree. _Their tree_. The thought brought an even smile to her wind chapped lips. She knelt down at the foot of the tree on the lush green grass. Running her hands through the grass, she remembered all the times they had sat there in silence. This was the spot where it started and ended. This was where they first _truly_ met each other. This was the spot where they had their fair shares of kisses, arguments, confessions, smiles, and tears.

  
**_Now when you die your life goes on,  
It doesn't end here when you're gone.  
Every soul is filled with light,_  
_It never ends and if I'm right.  
Our love can even reach across eternity,  
I believe, Oh I believe._**

Today was the day. It had been four years since he ... passed on. The girl had been strong the whole time. She remembered what they had told her. Killed in action, they had said. She knew that. He had risked in his life, his pride, his own family honor. He had gone against all he ever believed in. He had gone against the one person he ever looked up to. For what, though? For what, she had asked him the afternoon. Why, she had pressed. And he had told her, 'because.' But she had been persistent. And she had asked, 'because, why?' and he had told her, his gray eyes focusing on a small spot in the grass, 'because. I need to. I need to protect people like you.' And she had cried.

  
  
**_Forever, you're a part of me.  
Forever, in the heart of me. _**

**_I will hold you even longer if I can.  
Oh the people who don't see the most,_**

She sighed and drew herself up to stand up straight. It was then she noticed the markings on the tree. Leaning closer, she blinked at the sight the greeted her. She had forgotten all about it. Carved into the trunk of the tree were the words: _Draco L. Malfoy + Virginia A. Weasley. _She sucked breath in sharply. If that was still there, then …

  
**_See that I believe in ghosts.  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am...  
'Cause I believe. Oh, I believe..._**

**_There are more than angels watching over me.  
I believe, Oh I believe._**

She rounded the left side of the tree and stared at the second batch of words that were engraved there. She blinked, trying to not let tears fall. She whispered the words slowly to herself. _Virginia and Draco Malfoy._ She let out a small cry, tracing each word with a small finger. Her tears began to fall freely for the first time in four years. A warm summer wind whirled about her, kissing the tears dry on her face. She let her hand fall to her side, feeling the gentle breeze caress her face. And she felt it. She felt the wind wrapping itself around her … and a small breath of air upon her skin. She closed her eyes. _Draco…_

  
  
**_Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again.  
  
  
_**

She let out a sigh of contentment. And as she was leaving their tree, their spot … she could have sworn she heard familiar words of reassurance being whispered into her ear. _Just believe. Always._

**_… and I believe …_**

**-FiN-**

A/N: fluffy, no point. but it is my first fanfic.. :P leave a comment or email me with a burning flame: xiaoaznkitty@hotmail.com


End file.
